JoJo Bizarre Heritages: 24K Spirits
''24K Spirits ''is the first story arc of JoJo's Bizarre Heritages. Set on the same continuity as Part 1-6 of JJBA, it follows Joan Joessun and her adventures during the 1898's Macaq Gold Rush. 'Plot Summary' Prologue: An Unbound Dawn Abraham Joestar was the patron of the Joestar Family during the 19th century 's first half. Coming from Ogre Street , he worked very hard to build the Purple Star Company, from where the Joestar household attained its riches. Though Abraham envisioned from the moment he bought the Joestar Mansion his fortune would last for eternity, he knew he would need an heir to carry on his dream of making Purple Star a modern VOC . For this, he married and fathered two beautiful boys: Jonathan and George Joestar. While George was, from a young age, a perfect upper-class child, Jonathan didn't even look like he had been born with a silver-spoon in his mouth. Always getting into fights and never attending school, JoJo -- as his friends would call him -- became a burden, and Abraham made sure to tell him this every single day. On JoJo's 19th birthday, he told his father he wouldn't go to college. He had secretly married Bella, a beautifil Italian-born girl that lived in Ogre Street..., and for Abraham this was the last drop. He disowned Jonathan right then and there, and banned him from ever coming close to the Joestar mansion again. George begged for the father to reconsider but the damage was already done: JoJo left with his wife, and never came back. Abraham proihibited the mention of Jonathan and for the next few years it was like he never existed. George cried every night, hoping to see his brother again one day. He never did. A decade later, George's own wife got pregnant, and they named their son after his lost brother. As many peniless lads from that time, Jonathan had decided to go to America . Using his name's influence, he embarked with Bella on the first ship across the Atlantic dreaming of opportunities and a brand-new start without his oppressive father around. When the couple arrived in New Jersey , an inspector asked JoJo: "What is your name and surname?" to which, smiling, he aswered: "I am Jonathan Joessun". Thus, he was finally free, and a new, unbound dawn broke to the two of them. The Joessun Family made themselves a simple life, the opposite of the Joestars back in Europe. JoJo tried all things possible, working in factory jobs, in farms, as laborer, created a small business, tried tailoring, and for many years he and Bella lived a difficult, although happy, life travelling throughout America looking for new opportunities. For two decades they lived like this with no friends but themselves. And they were incredibly happy in this nomadic life, but age came as it always does. Two decades after leaving England, Bella said to JoJo she wanted to settle down somewhere, maybe have children. Although he loathed the idea he loved his wife too much to say no to her, and 9 months later a baby girl was born: Joan Joessun. A Gifted Girl Although Joan was born in America, she grew up in Canada where Jonathan got a job in Ottawa's trade of sawed lumber. She was never a curious girl, so she never asked her parents about her grandparents. As a matter of fact, Joan did not care about anything not empirical. She believed in what's concrete, anything else a merely fantasy. From an young age, Joan was the voice of reason in her family. Every time Jonathan talked about wandering away again, she would force reason into his head. Whenever Bella had a little too much of Jonathan's free spirit, Joan would be the one to keep her mother from killing him. All of this made the little girl mature earlier, which enabled her to understand people in ways a normal childhood could not. As many living up north during the late 19th century, Joan heard great things about gold living within anciet snows. In the start, she repressed her thoughts. Life wasn't bad in Ottawa: she had a future there... but a future is not always one's fate in life. As a Joessun, Joan had Joestar blood running through her veins, and those who carry such a power shall never live ordinary lives. Joan certainly wasn't ordinary herself. She mouthed her first words at 8 months -- "Me wanna gift!" --. In her second birthday, Joan could already write on a Middle School level. At 5, she'd write poems and Bella would send them under a pseudonym to a local newspaper. When Joan was 10 she was teaching other children what only the upper-class had acess, herself learning from listening through windows and stealing libraries. Never really rebellious, Joan still had problems with her parents. Mostly with Jonathan: unlike her father, Joan loathed the simple life and dreamed of jewels and butlers. At least once a week father and daughter would fight for hours, screaming at the top of their lungs. It was only then Joan would lose her composure. On Joan's 19th birthday, it was already clear as crystal neither Jonathan or Bella could keep their child from living her life the way she wanted to. Under the memories of his own experience, afraid of losing his daughter like he had lost his father, Jonathan Joessun came clean: he told every single thing there was to tell about his past. And by the end of it, the whole family was crying. Now understading her parents, Joan explained that the same spirit that gave Jonathan enough strenght to cross an ocean was now screaming in her head, telling her she should leave. "But to where?", Bella asked as any mother would. And Joan answered: "Anywhere", as any maverick would. Jonathan, still crying, only hugged his child. He knew there was nothing to do but to support his darling daughter. Songs of Gold in the Snow